1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device. More particularly, the present invention is related to a liquid crystal display device including electrodes on an upper substrate connected to electrodes on a lower substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display cell includes two transparent substrates each having driving electrodes on the inner side of the substrate. The substrates are spaced apart substantially in parallel to each other forming a gap between the substrates. In addition, the gap between the two substrates contains a liquid crystal body.
A problem with a conventional liquid crystal display is that the cell gap of the liquid crystal display does not have a proper thickness because the connection of the electrodes by a sealing agent cause the liquid crystal cell to be weighted vertically. That is, the mask weight is distributed in a center of the substrates which causes uneven and undesired cell gap thicknesses, as shown, for example, in FIG. 4.